A Totally Pointless Harry Potter Fic
by stupid-magic90
Summary: All was pieceful under the Hogwarts tree- UNTIL!! read and see what happens! (yea yea yea..its been done before, but check out the story and you'll see why...its our first story so no flamers PLEASE!)
1. Default Chapter

~A Totally Pointless HP Fic~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Yea.so its been done before.but this is our first fic and we're going to use it as a warm up thing.so we hope you enjoy it  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (Though Ronnie probably wishes she owned Ron heheh ; ) We DO however own Bob and our version of oblivion. So here goes.  
  
One day, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and a guy named Bob were having a pic-a-nic under a tree. Ginny ran up to Harry and put her hands over Harry's eyes. This is where our story begins.  
  
Ginny: * Preppily * Hey Harry! Guess who?  
  
Harry: * Trying to make a feeble attempt at a joke * Um.Lord Voldemort?  
  
(Everyone except for Harry and Bob flinch at the name)  
  
Ginny: * Bursts into tears * You're so hurtful! (a/n: imagine the girl from Moody's Point in the Amanda Show)  
  
(Ginny ran away sobbing)  
  
Harry: Ginny! It was just a joke! Honestly!  
  
(Harry started to run after Ginny but Bob put a hand on Harry's shoulder)  
  
Bob: Leave her alone. She's probably half way to Germany by now. (a/n: we don't get it either.but..yea)  
  
(Harry sits down and pouts. Then a Mary Sue walked by, flipping her long beautiful shiny hair behind her perfect little shoulder)  
  
Harry Ron and Draco: * Looking her up and down in interest *  
  
Hermione: * Whining * You guys! Gosh. its just because she's pretty.  
  
Ron: Exactly. Unlike you.  
  
Hermione : * Gasps and slaps Ron *  
  
(The three guys shrugged and ran over to the Mary - Sue who by now was batting her long beautiful eyelashes and giggling.well, perfectly)  
  
Hermione : * Feels bad and starts to cry *  
  
(Bob had been in some kind of Bob-like stupor and has just woken up when he spots the Mary - Sue surrounded by adoring boys and jealous girls. He starts to go towards them)  
  
Hermione: Well? Aren't you going to stay here and comfort me like a good little Bob?  
  
Bob: Tch.heck no!  
  
(Hermione started crying again when the ever wise Dumbledore waltzed * a/n: Yes.waltzed.why? Cuz he's Dumbledore!* up to her and sat down next to her)  
  
Dumbledore : * Looking wise with his ever twinkling eyes * What would seem to be the problem Miss Granger?  
  
Hermione: The four of them just ditched me for a ditzy brunette!  
  
Dumbledore : * Seems to be pondering * Yes.yes.well there is a way to get them back. but it would be dangerous mind you.very dangerous.  
  
Hermione: What?? I'll try anything!  
  
Dumbledore: We could curse them into oblivion! I'm so bored I'll help!  
  
Hermione: Sure why not? I'm bored too!  
  
(Hermione and Dumbledore cursed them into oblivion, trying to curse the Mary-Sue too but she deflected the hexes with her extremely powerful spells while managing to smile like a Barbie doll the whole time)  
  
Will Harry, Ron, Draco, and Bob make it back out of oblivion? Check the next chapter to find out!!  
  
Yes, it was stupid.but then again so are we . So PLEASE review!! Spend at least 5 seconds and help us figure out what to do so our story actually becomes funny!! Thanks for your time 


	2. Oblivion and Leather Pants

Chappie Two  
  
Disclaimer: Everything still belongs to the great JK.except for Bob and oblivion.  
  
Authors Note: I (tALiE) wrote this when I was extremely bored.and well, really bored. So don't flame me if it sucks. * Cowers at the rotten tomatoes currently being thrown her way *  
  
***** At Hogwarts *****  
  
Scene: Hermione has just cursed Harry, Ron, Draco, and Bob into oblivion and is now feeling a bit guilty and kinda bored. Oh yea, the Mary Sue found a few more boys (and girls) to flirt with. (A/N: hehe. :P )  
  
Hermione: Hey Seamus! Dean! Wanna be my new friends?  
  
S&D: Sure Hermione! * They both walk over to her and look at her expectantly *  
  
Hermione: * Looks pleased at the fact she's now the boss * Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go back inside!  
  
Seamus: Yea Dean! What are you waiting for? Do what the lady says!  
  
***** Anyway.back over in oblivion ***** Scene: It's totally black, and feels like a big hole of nothingness.  
  
Ron: Hey guys, I think Hermione cursed us into oblivion after we started flirting with that shallow bimbo and she started feeling left out!  
  
Draco: * Sneering with his non-exisistant face* No shit Sherlock!  
  
Harry: But why would she feel jealous? Oh! That would mean she likes one of us!  
  
Bob: * In his slow sleepy voice. Think.Eeyore * That would be me.  
  
Draco: *Sneering.yet again * You wish.after all, who could resist me? Wait a minute...this is the mudblood we're talking about!  
  
Ron: Mmm.yea.who COULD resist you Draco..?  
  
Draco started feeling afraid. VERY afraid.  
  
Harry: ANYway..we should be focusing on ways to get out of here. Any suggestions? Hold on a moment.how come I cant feel my arms? Or legs??  
  
Bob: Because Hermione cursed us into oblivion. Our bodies are gone. And since our bodies are gone, our wands are gone and we're doomed to be here forever and ever. (a/n: wow.Bob's turning out to be waay smarter than I intended him to be.oh, and I don't know where this is leading either.my fingers are just typing up random words)  
  
Draco: Oh man!! Without bodies, what's the point of those leather pants I brought to school?  
  
Ron: Mmm.Draco.In leather pants.  
  
Draco started moving away from Ron's general direction.  
  
Harry: WOW.that's disturbing.  
  
Bob: Anyway, like I said, were gonna be here awhile. Like, for eternity. Honestly, don't you people read?  
  
D&R&H: Noo.  
  
Bob: Well, I'm finding THAT out.  
  
Draco: So, I'm doomed to stay here forever, without bodies, in the dark, with a retard, Potty, and Mr. Gaylord over here?  
  
Ron: Well, I'm fine without those conditions.aren't you Draco? The bodies are simply a minor setback..* chuckles evilly*  
  
Draco: * Whimpering * PLEASE! Please get me out of here!!! I never thought I would be down here on my nonexistent knees begging YOU Potty, of all people! I want to get out of here! I don't wanna be gaaay..!  
  
Draco started sobbing inconsolably and Ron rushed forward to comfort him.  
  
Draco: NO! Get * sob * away from me! * Hiccup *  
  
***** Back at Hogwarts*****  
  
Hermione: *Turning to the Seamus and Dean who now look um.pretty much like Harry and Ron * Hey guys! I found Harry and Ron's wand! Now you could look even more like them!  
  
Seamus : (To Dean) * Muttering* How much are we getting paid for this again?  
  
Dean: A LOT..now shut up and break your glasses.  
  
***** Back over in oblivion *****  
  
Ron: *Crooning * Now now Drakiekins.It's okay.Ron's here now.  
  
Draco: Oh joy..well, if you cant beat it.join it.  
  
Harry: Well, we may be here awhile.why not sit back and enjoy the show? Got any popcorn?  
  
Bob: *Talking to Harry like he was an idiot * We don't have MOUTHS..  
  
Harry: Oh yea.  
  
(a/n: Well, like it? Hate it? Review plz.and if it sucks too much, I could just take it down.) 


End file.
